


Transformers Kinktober 2020

by DresdenComplex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Gestalt (Transformers), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Puppy Play, Rutting, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Difference, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suspension, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles, Threesome, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, aft play, field play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DresdenComplex/pseuds/DresdenComplex
Summary: Trying my hand at another Kinktober, but writing instead of drawing. I'm going to try my best to keep things on track!Mostly Kaon, Vos, Trepan, and Overlord for the prompts, as well as their sparklings all grown up!
Relationships: Kaon/Trepan/Vos (Transformers), Kaon/Vos (Transformers), Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s), Overlord/Trepan (Transformers)
Kudos: 21





	1. Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Sticky
> 
> Pairing: Kaon/Vos

Vos groaned when Kaon’s servos fell upon him, exploring him, playing at sensitive transformation seams. Around them the spilt energon of the latest traitor on The List lay in glittering pools, odd body parts strewn amongst the shining puddles. Vos’ vents hitched. Nothing got him riled up like the thrill of the kill, and dismembering their latest victim had certainly gotten him in a rare mood.

“So worked up already?” Kaon asked as he looked up at Vos, his empty gaze causing the rifle to fidget. He didn’t want to be teased because, yes, he was that worked up already. Vos growled, snapping his hips forward, practically hitting Kaon in the face. The electric chair laughed.

“Mmm, I guess I shouldn’t really complain. I like it when you get like this~” Kaon said, pushing Vos back with enough force that the lithe gunformer tripped, falling onto his back. Kaon took the opportunity and pounced, pinning Vos to the floor, aggressively kissing and biting at the rifle. That was more like it.

Vos vents hitched as Kaon worked his way up the other’s frame, leaving dented metal in his wake. He liked marking Vos, letting the others know that rifle was his. And Vos loved the looks he would get from their teammates after their little play sessions. Once Kaon reached sensitive neck cabling he bit down hard, drawing a small bit of energon, which had Vos wriggling and keening. He needed more. He wanted to be ravaged.

Vos excitedly snapped his panels back, his valve already glistening with lubricant. Kaon caught the scent and linked his lips. “So fraggin’ eager~” he drawled as he placed a fingers at Vos’ entrance, swirling it in the lurbricant lacing around it. Teasingly he pressed the digit into Vos, causing him to trill. He eagerly bucked his hips forward, but Kaon raised his servos to steady him.

“Ah, ah. Be patient now,” the electric chair chided, wagging a finger before replacing it in Vos’ valve, wriggling it about inside him. Vos gritted his dentae. Kaon could be so frustrating at times, always teasing him like this. He went still for a moment, signaling to Kaon that he didn’t appreciate being teased like this. Kaon huffed, but relented, letting a second finger slide into Vos, and a third shortly after. That brought Vos back to life and he did his best to slide himself further down on the digits, wanting to be filled.

Kaon took his time exploring and probing, letting his fingers slide over sensory nodes as his thumb found its way to Vos’ anterior node, prodding at it playfully. Vos fingers scraped at the ground beneath them. He was already seeing stars from Kaon’s ministrations, but he wanted more. He wanted Kaon’s spike.

“Kaaaoooonnn….” Vos squeaked, servos grabbing hold of Kaon’s Tesla coils, making sure he listened. The electric chair slowed, cocking his helm slightly to look up at Vos.

“Whatever could it be darling?” he asked teasingly. Vos narrowed his optics. Kaon knew full well what he wanted. He just liked to hear Vos say it.

“S…..sp….” Vos fumbled with the words in Neocybex under his current state of arousal. Kaon could see he was getting frustrated and relented, filling in his request.

“You want my spike, huh~?” he asked and Vos nodded eagerly.

“Pl…pleeassssee…” he managed in an almost feral growl. Who was Kaon to deny a request such as that? Retracting his fingers he sat back, allowing his panel to open and his spike to pressurize. Vos licked his lips eagerly at the sight, spreading his legs wider. Kaon chuckled.

“You’re so pretty when you’re like this,” Kaon said softly as he leaned forward, pressing into Vos. He couldn’t physically see the scene around them, but imagining Vos laid out amongst the energon soaked room had heat rushing straight down to his spike. Without another word he began to thrust hard into the rifle, Vos shouting at the sudden friction. Primus, that was exactly what he wanted.

Kaon hummed as he worked, Vos venting hard, cooling fans struggling to keep up. Though Vos’ optics were shuttered the metallic smell of the puddles of energon he lay amongst kept him grounded in an odd reality where all he could feel was Kaon moving against him, filling him, making everything in his world perfect. Well…almost.

Giving a small growl Vos onlined one his optics long enough to move a servo to one of the nearby puddles, smearing it in the glowing pink liquid. Kaon took note of the sounds, but didn’t give them much stock until he felt his Vos servo against his faceplate, smearing the energon across it, bathing Kaon in their victim’s spilled fluids. Kaon gave a toothy grin.

“You have such odd taste, Love,” he replied as he picked up his pace, catching Vos’ servo, intertwining their fingers together. Vos gave a sadistic giggle as he leaned up to catch Kaon in a brutal kiss. Their little microcosm had been established; only the two of them existed at this point. The two kissed roughly as Kaon rutted, his coils spitting sparks around them in a display that was beautiful to Vos. Kaon was beautiful to him.

Vos could feel his charge building to an unbearable level, his overload closing in on him. And when it finally happened it was divine. Vos’ valve clamped down around Kaon as the rifle shouted, lubricant spilling out around Kaon’s spike as Vos tugged on the electric chair’s shoulders.

Kaon only needed the delicious feeling of Vos clamping around him to hit his overload as well, pushing deep into Vos as he spilled his transfluid, coils crackling with electricity. He was dangerously close to Vos’ gestation chamber, and it was mere luck that he hadn’t punctured it. Vos whimpered as Kaon rode out his overload inside him. He was overstimulated and tired at that point and his systems were close to falling offline.

As Kaon finished he pulled out of Vos, pulling the rifle close to him. Vos sighed contently, snuggling close to Kaon’s frame, a grin on his faceplate. Kaon didn’t need to see to know he had done well. He pet Vos’ helm affectionately, allowing his partner the time to regain his faculties. “I know you want to rest, Love, but we really should be getting back to the Tyranny. The others will be wondering…”“What’s taken you so long?” Kaon froze at Tarn’s voice, both he and Vos looking up to their leader. Kaon’s faceplate flushed, though Vos kept his smug grin. Tarn merely sighed.

“Honestly, Vos, you should be able to control yourself until you’re at least back on board. Now look at you two, you’re filthy.” Vos laughed gleefully, chittering in Primal Vernacular. Honestly, what was Tarn going to do with these two?


	2. Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Femdom
> 
> Pairing: Wisely/Law/Legato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have been reading The Fault in Our Sparks you'll know Legato and Wisely. Well now they're all grown up! For those who are unfamiliar:
> 
> Legato is the first sparkling of Kaon and Vos (Note: She is MtF transgender hence why she is he in The Fault in Our Sparks).  
> Wisely is the sparkling of Trepan and Overlord  
> Law is the sparkling of Starscream and Megatron. 
> 
> They are in a polyamorous relationship. 
> 
> These are their designs:  
> Legato: https://toyhou.se/3157002.legato#10896458  
> Wisely: https://toyhou.se/5819753.wisely#19229673  
> Law: He's being designed...he's a seeker though!

Law pulled away from Wisely’s bruising kiss with a little whimper that earned him a look of near contempt from her. “What’s the problem?” she asked, tapping her fingers on Law’s cockpit. The jet whimpered again, glancing over to Legato, who, for her part, was trying not to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, exasperated. Legato waved him off.

“Sorry, it’s just kind of funny how intimidated you are? I mean, it’s Wisely, it’s not like she’s gonna hurt you,” Legato purred, running a servo along Law’s faceplate. Law looked over to Wisely apprehensively, half expecting her mnemosurgery needles to be extended and ready to dive into him. He knew he’d be a fun nut for her to try to crack. But it wasn’t like that, not anymore. Not since the three had entered into this odd little relationship with each other. At least Law knew Legato wouldn’t let Wisely hurt him…much anyway. His lips were already sore.

“Am I really that scary?” Wisely asked as she leaned down closer to Law’s face. Law blinked, pursing his lips.

“Maybe a little,” he whispered. Legato and Wisely both laughed. Law huffed, wishing he could cross his arms, but that was a little impossible with Wisely sitting on top of him.

“Just relax, I promise I’ll be nice. After all, this is our first interface, all three of us,” Wisely finally said, patting Law’s cheek. His faceplate heated lightly under her lithe fingers. She genuinely smiled at the response. “There we go…” she said, closing the rest of the distance between herself and Law, returning to kissing him.

“Gentle,” Legato reminded her, running her servos along Wisely’s sensitive wings. The mnemosurgeon nodded slightly, noting to be much more gentle with Law. She could be rough with Legato alone, but Law seemed to enjoy more light touches and ministrations. Law was thankful for that. People just seemed to generally assume he liked things rough, possibly for the persona he put up, but he was sucker for being treated with softness. Legato and Wisely were the only two he could truly be himself around, and he appreciated that, though Wisely still needed some reminding from time to time.

With a little encouragement, however, Law didn’t mind going a little rougher. He knew gentle was a word that Wisely hardly knew, and so, after a few moments he deepened their otherwise chaste kiss. Nipping carefully at her bottom lip, Wisely allowed Law in, their glossa twining. Legato smiled as she watched the two, pleased that they had finally come to this point, one she never thought they’d reach.

After a few moments more moments Wisely finally allowed her hands to move to Law’s frame, exploring it, picking at transformation seams, memorizing him. Law’s vents hitched slightly, not expecting the touches to feel so nice. Wisely’s nimble fingers explored him in places no one had bothered before, picking at wires and cables that had him groaning. Legato kissed his cheek in encouragement, running her servos carefully over him as well, their fingers eventually twining together. “Are you ready?” she whispered to him, looking up to Wisely. Law nodded.

“Y…yeah..” he said breathlessly. If one treated him properly, it didn’t take long for his charge to build. Taking another vent he retracted his panel, the biolights adorning his valve the only light in the room. Wisely smiled as she leaned back, taking in the sight.

“You really are quite beautiful,” she said to Law, retracting her own panel, allowing her spike to pressurize. Legato nodded, placing another kiss to Law’s cheek. Law felt the color return to his faceplate, a deep pinkish blush decorating it. The color only deepened as Wisely rocked her hips forward, carefully entering Law. Even though Wisely was not his first in the way, it still burned when she entered him, causing him to whimper again. Legato rubbed his arm encouragingly, tilting his helm to meet her in a kiss. “Shhh, it’s alright,” she said. Wisely watched Law’s reaction carefully, not wanting to move too early and risk hurting him. None of them were by any means their parent mechs…to them at least, it wasn’t worth it to hurt your berth partner.

After a few moments to adjust Law signaled that he was ready, and Wisely began her pace, slowly at first. In no time, however, Law was reveling in the feelings that were washing over him, raising his hips eagerly to meet Wisely at each thrust. Wisely was encouraged by the positive response and allowed herself to quicken her pace. Legato kept eager watch, continuing to kiss Law. Seeing her two loves finally getting to this point had color peppering her cheeks as well.

Law squeezed at Legato’s servos to remind himself that things around him were indeed still real as he reeled from the pleasant feelings. As Wisely quickened her pace he felt his charge build and build until he was teetering on the edge of overload. He mumbled into his and Legato’s kiss, parting his legs wider, pushing back harder against Wisely. The mnemosurgeon knew the signs of impending overload and began to rut to a degree that she knew Law could handle. That was all it took for Law to yelp, his valve clenching down around Wisely.

Wisely chuckled. “Doesn’t take too much…you’re so sensitive~” she said, managing a few more thrusts before reaching her own overload, spilling her transfluid. Law panted, unable to quip back. He had been so cautious before entering this relationship to let anyone play with him, that it was true that it didn’t take much to get him off. But honestly, he couldn’t complain. And, in all honesty, neither could Wisely or Legato.

As Wisely pulled out she lay down next to Law, throwing her arm across him and Legato, pulling them both close. Law contently snuggled between his two loves, completely sated. He would never need to hide himself again, or play behind a mask. Not so long as he had these two in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law may put up a tough front, but he really just wants gentle lovins.


	3. Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Knotting
> 
> Pairing: Trepan/Overlord

“Overlord…OVERLORD!” The Phase Sixer looked up to the mech standing in front of him. Trepan tapped his pede impatiently, arms crossed, a look of annoyance in his optics. “Have you heard a thing I’ve said?” he asked. Overlord looked back in his memory banks, but no, he hadn’t been paying attention. As was quite common these days he had been distracted merely watching Trepan.

“Mmm, you might need to repeat a few things,” he said finally with a shrug. Trepan sighed.

“Honestly, Overlord. You’re never going to learn if you don’t pay attention at the very least,” the mnemosurgeon replied. “Let’s get back to it,” he continued, turning around. Overlord huffed, letting his optics wander over Trepan’s frame. He knew he wasn’t going to listen…not until he got something out of his system.

Overlord rose from where he was sitting, stalking over to Trepan. Feeling him come up, Trepan sighed again. “What’s wrong exactly?” he asked, turning to look up at the Phase Sixer. Instead of an answer he was merely picked up and unceremoniously thrown over Overlord’s shoulder. Squeaking in surprise, Trepan smacked Overlord on the helm.

“What the frag are you doing? Put me down,” he insisted. Overlord ignored him, entering his habsuite and dropping Trepan on the berth. The mnemosurgeon rolled his optics. He knew what this meant. He didn’t have the time to fight it anymore. If Overlord wanted to frag it was better to just let him and get it over with.

Overlord sat on the berth next to Trepan, giving him a toothy grin. “You know what I want, don’t you Trepan~?” he asked.

“Of course,” Trepan replied, making his way into Overlord’s lap. “But you’d better listen during our lessons if I give you what you want,” he continued, his delicate fingers drawing little circles on Overlord’s chest. The Phase Sixer chuckled.

“I’ll do my best~” he said.

“Good enough,” Trepan said, leaning up, catching Overlord in a kiss. The gesture was met with forceful urgency, Overlord positively biting at Trepan’s lips to allow him access to his mouth. Trepan relented easily, Overlord’s serpentine glossa snaking its way in, wrapping itself around Trepan’s glossa. Trepan sputtered but didn’t lose pace, until Overlord took the opportunity to shove his glossa down Trepan’s intake, causing the mnemosurgeon to choke. It was times such as this Trepan counted himself lucky that breathing wasn’t a necessity. The feeling was uncomfortable, however, and Trepan pulled away from their kiss, coughing to rid his intake of the intrusion.

Overlord laughed, immediately catching Trepan again, kissing him with bruising force. Trepan merely wrapped his arms around Overlord’s neck, rocking his frame against the Phase Sixer, making sure he could feel the heat from Trepan’s interface panel. That got Overlord more excited as he quickly took his servos to the mnemosurgeon’s frame, letting his fingers glide over the seams of his valve cover. Trepan knew Overlord wasn’t much for foreplay and snapped his panel back, not surprised when Overlord plunged a digit into his valve.

Pushing back against him, Trepan’s vents hitched slightly. He needed the time to adjust to such large intrusions, but Overlord rarely allotted him that. The Phase Sixer must have been feeling generous this day, simply watching in delight as Trepan fragged himself on his finger, getting used to the feeling, preparing for what was to come.

He heard Overlord’s panel slide back, his thick spike pressurizing against Trepan’s back, pulling a shiver out of the mnemosurgeon. Pulling Trepan off his finger, he positioned him above his spike, pushing him down unceremoniously. Trepan gritted his dentae, his valve burning as Overlord pushed in, sensitive mesh tearing as he was stretched. No matter how many times they interfaced this never got easier, and Trepan had had to train himself to revel in the pain and force it into an odd semblance of pleasure.

Overlord could never fully sheath himself inside Trepan, but he always got as close as he could, testing the smaller mech’s limits each time. Finally in as far as he could go, Overlord vented, grinning down at Trepan. The smaller mech’s plating was rattling as he willed the pain away, trying to stay as calm as possible. However, his frame was rattle again as Overlord pulled out and pushed back in, setting his pace of brutal thrusts.

Trepan squeaked and groaned at each thrust, his servos gripping at Overlord. The Phase Sixer always reveled in his pain so Trepan, even has he tried not to feel it himself, didn’t hide it when particularly painful thrusts rattled him. “Feel good?” Overlord whispered into Trepan’s audial. Despite the tears in his optics Trepan nodded, spurring the large mech on. Overlord rutted eagerly into the mnemosurgeon as Trepan bit down on his glossa, drawing energon as he offlined his optics. He could feel Overlord getting close to his overload.

Knowing his reprieve was coming Trepan moaned. “Hrngh…please…Overlord…” was all he could manage. However, it was all that was needed. With a final thrust Overlord growled, his spike engorging with energon, knotting the two tightly together as he spilled his transfluid into Trepan. Trepan panted at the feeling, his valve clamping down around the Phase Sixer’s spike, bringing him to overload as well. He heard Overlord chuckle as he stabilized Trepan. The knotting tugged at his swollen valve causing Trepan to groan. He was tired, and flopped against Overlord’s chest. He could rest while the knot was in place.

Overlord pet his frame, surprisingly gently, leaning down to lay a kiss to his helm. Trepan quirked an optic up at him. “When we’re done here, you’ll let me continue the lesson?” he asked. If he could lose himself in someone’s mind, he could forget, like he often did. Overlord nodded.

“I’ll be good for you now,” he said. Trepan chuckled.

“You’d better be on your best behavior now.”


	4. Valve Mod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Valve Modification
> 
> Pairing: Kaon/Vos

Vos stretched as he walked out of the clinic. The procedure had been simple enough that Nickel could have likely preformed it for him, but he wanted it to be a surprise for Kaon. Knowing Nickel, she wouldn’t have been able to keep her mouth closed. He would have to test out his new modification once he returned to the base, though he would have to keep it on the down low. He couldn’t help my grin as he thought as he began to head back to base. This was going to be quite the gift for his beloved.

\--------------------------------------

“Where have you been?” Kaon asked as Vos returned. He was currently working on maintenance on The List, but he had been privy to the fact that Vos had been quite absent for most of the day. Vos shrugged as he kept moving, making his way for the corridor to their habsuite.

“O…ouuttt…” he said simply in garbled Neocybex. Kaon lifted a brow ridge. Vos was acting rather strange, which was saying something as the rifle was rather strange to begin with.

“Well….” Kaon began as he turned in his chair, only to find that Vos had already left the room. Strange indeed. Kaon made a mental note that he would have to figure out what was going on as soon as he finished with The List.

\----------------------------------------

Vos settled onto the berth, making himself comfortable amongst the blankets and pillows. He had fished out one of his favorite false spikes from the berthside table, and wasted no time in snapping back his panel. Licking his lips, he began to open the bottle of lube when the door to the habsuite slid open, Kaon standing in the frame, causing Vos to freeze.

“Oh? You know Vos, if you needed a frag, you could have just asked~” he said, stalking into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Admittedly, Vos had wanted to test out his new modifications before getting Kaon involved, but if he wasn’t going to get the chance, then it was what it was.

Kaon made his way to the berth, tossing the toy and lubrication aside, settling himself between Vos’ thighs. “What’s been up with you today, Love~? he asked, running a finger along the lips of Vos’ valve. “Put in a new ring or something?” he continued, stopping at the rifle’s anterior node, lightly flicking the ring pierced through it. Vos groaned at the sensation, but shook his helm.

_‘Something more exciting,’_ he said, taking to his more natural Primal Vernacular. Kaon raised a brow ridge.

“Oh? Then we’ve got a little secret, eh? Am I going to find out on my own what it is~?” he asked, leaning down to whisper in Vos’ audial. The rifle giggled, nodding eagerly, wrapping his arms around Kaon’s neck.

_‘I think you’ll like it when you find out,’_ Vos said gleefully. Kaon grinned.

“Well then, let’s see what it is~” he said, closing the distance between the two, capturing Vos in a kiss. Vos returned the kiss eagerly, bucking his hips up, not wanting Kaon to waste any time.

“We’re awfully eager today,” Kaon commented, grinning against Vos’ lips, letting a finger wiggle its way into his valve. Vos keened, pressing down, mouthing for Kaon to add another. The electric chair eagerly did as he was told, pressing his digits as deep into Vos as he could.

After a moment Kaon began to feel a slight tingle against his fingers. He was momentarily startled, but was curious none the less. Wiggling in just a bit further he yelped as a sudden small jolt of electricity hit him. Caught off guard he withdrew his fingers, thinking perhaps he had inadvertently snapped a wire inside Vos. However, his concern was met with a laugh as Vos pulled him back close.

_‘It’s okay~’_ he whispered, taking Kaon’s hand and guiding his fingers back to his valve. _‘I know you like that feeling.’_ That wasn’t a lie. Kaon positively lived on electricity and this had him beyond intrigued. He plunged back in until he could feel the sizzle of the electric shocks again, moaning at the sensations.

After a moment of letting it course through his fingers he pulled back, pressurizing his spike. He was eager to feel the electricity against him, and he quickly pushed into Vos, causing the rifle to keen, shifting his hips slightly to alleviate the slight tug of the sudden mounting. Kaon pushed in deep each time, causing Vos the slightest discomfort, but the feeling of the electricity against his spike was beyond divine. In no time, though, he had Vos panting with each thrust, bucking his hips against Kaon’s, helping him feel every delicious sensation.

“Nnnn…Vos…Primus this feels so good…!” Kaon murmured as he rutted, each tiny shock coursing through him, his coils sparking as he saw stars. Vos encouraged him on, clenching his valve tight around him.

_‘That’s it Kaon…I’m…almost there…’_ Vos breathed, clinging tightly to Kaon. Kaon nodded, increasing his pace until finally he heard Vos shout, clenching down tighter than ever, the most intense jolt yet flooding Kaon’s sensors. The electric chair couldn’t contain himself any longer at that, eagerly spilling himself into Vos with a loud shout of his own. It took all he had to keep his own electricity under control so as not to shock Vos senseless, though electricity burst from his coils all the same, jolting to the walls and the ceiling.

Panting, Vos chuckled. Forget the test run, this had worked out perfectly. Limply raising a servo to run along Kaon’s faceplate he grinned devilishly. _‘Did you like that, Love?’_ he asked. Kaon nodded, pulling out of Vos, laying down next to him in exhaustion.

“That was indeed quite the surprise,” he said, pulling Vos close to cuddle him. “I hope you intend to keep this mod.” Vos laughed. At least it had gone better than the last one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vos is totally the type to have a clit piercing, just saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Don't worry I'm still working on The Fault in Our Sparks, just wanted to try an October challenge as well, lol! Hope you guys enjoy these little drabbles!


End file.
